1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sound reproducing device having a plurality of external output shafts corresponding to the number of recorded items, and more particularly, to a sound reproducing device which is able to select and actuate desired external output shafts for letting the external means, into which the reproducing device is incorporated, play a motion corresponding to the specific recorded item which is being reproduced.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A sound reproducing device in connection with and similar to the present invention is disclosed, for example, in British Patent Specification No. 123865. In the device of that patent, a gear means is connected to a center pin such that a motor as a power source can drive through said center pin, a moving means other than the record disc, thereby the moving means is actuated or driven.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 60(1985)-07601, discloses a simplified sound reproducing device having an external output shaft, in which a pickup is constructed to fall into a recess or cavity after one of the recorded items has finished its reproduction, accompanying advancing motion of the record disc together with the center pin fixed to the record disc, thus the gear fixed to the center pin engages or disengages the gear on the external output shaft. Incidentally, this laid-open patent application was made by the inventor of the present invention and is considered the art most relevant to the present invention.
Both of the devices described above are provided with a single output shaft so they are not able to select alternative external shafts in such a manner that the external means, into which the subject simplified sound reproducing device is incorporated, can play an action in harmony with the content of the respective recorded item each having different meaning and recorded in each of the plural number of recorded grooves, concurrent with the period when the selected item is under reproduction.
However, there have recently been increasing demands for toys, such as toy robots, capable of uttering voices including varying in content and meaning and also making various motions each corresponding to the voices or words which the toy is uttering.
There has been a pending problem encountered in the aforesaid devices in that they cannot satisfy the user's above-mentioned demands.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to furnish an improved type of sound reproducing device having a plurality of external shafts driven by the power of the sound reproducing device itself and enabling the external means to play various motions each corresponding to the content in each of the items to be reproduced.